


love can hurt, not like you think

by Manushan



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Post-Kings Rising, damen is more severe, english is not my first language so excuse the fault, laurent and his bad mood, laurent is oddly obedient, me who just whant to spank laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manushan/pseuds/Manushan
Summary: ‘’your hand hurts like hell. Did the whipping hurt the same way? ‘’ ask Laurent trying to keep his voice steadyDamen did a sound middle laugh middle disbelief‘’I was not excepting this respond… but I think whipping hurt more’’‘’I was not excepting be spank, not at 21 years and already king’’‘’Wasn’t you?‘’ asked Damen teasing… and whisper in Laurent’s hair





	love can hurt, not like you think

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write damen and laurent like i understand them, but in this laurent is a little to forgiveness and damen a little to severe but a sub laurent not so bad and i think some pain can help laurent lets thing go out , he need to relie on damen a little more.  
>  need some beta for the epilogue. my english suck

Chapter 1 : let me show you

 

It’s was one week. Laurent’s behaviour just change without raison. Or rather, without raison Damen could understand. He had thought about it. Not one, not two, but at least one hundred times already and he can’t find out. All goes smoothly since their victory two months ago. The regent was in jell. The unification of theirs kingdoms is going slowly but surely and the coronation was done in Ios for him and in Arles for Laurent. And their relationship was just lovey-doney.  
And suddenly Laurent had changed. First it’s was not perceptible. He became tense, face closed. He was less smiling in private. He would avoid Damen all day pretending work. Sure they have a mountain of work but even if, they had always found the time for each other. Damen had just though it was, well you know, Laurent bad mood and he needed some time alone. He didn't want to be pushy. But when Laurent had pushed him away when he was trying to hug him it though this bad mood must be more serious he had planned. He had tried to talk to him but Laurent had given him some mean and bored respond. So one night, he has just asked Nikandros where they were taken a break after sparring.  
‘’Do you find Laurent different those past days’’  
‘’ Well you know, Laurent shows a new face every day ‘’  
‘’I’m being serious Nikandros, I have barely recognized him since one week’’  
Nikandros shows a concern face and stares at Damen  
‘’If you, who sleep with him barely recognize him i don’t know what I can tell you.’’ Nik sighed ‘’ he must have been in bad mood. Are you sure you didn't upset him some way’’  
‘’ I can’t remember anything like that. We were just fine. And now he didn’t even want my touch. He avoids me all day with work and he spends the night at the garden party with Makedeon and some kyrios ‘’  
‘’ Sorry old friend ‘’ said Nik with empathy. ‘’ I know you do love your ice-cold-castle-iron-bitch king of Vere’’  
Damen grins and stares at the sky. It’s was just beautiful. The stars were shining like diamond and the moon was full. He could felt in his skin the fresh air coming from the sea. He does appreciate being with Nik but he would rather be in bed with his new husband. When Damen look at nikandros again he was deep in his thought  
‘’what’s troubling you Nik’’ said Damen with a smile. ‘’ You do not drown yourself in thoughts often like that ‘’  
‘’ I’m not sure but I think remembers something about your lover. And I’m not sure you would like it’’  
‘’what are you talking about’’ ask Damen a little worry  
‘’ 5 day ago, after the dinner and a lot of grivea I walk through the Prince’s men alley and I heard Jord said to Pallash he saw Laurent went to the east palace. You know … the place where is confined his uncle. And he thought maybe Laurent went to see him and… he was worried  
Damen’s face goes from worry to horror and quickly to rage  
‘’why didn’t you tell me? ’’  
‘’ calm down Damen. I’m saying I'm not sure. It’s a faint memory. I was drunk. Perhaps I misunderstood’’ add Nik. ‘’ I don’t want to peddle rumours it’s why I didn't tell you. You need to be sure before react’’  
‘’oooohh but don't worry I will verify before acting and it’s would be better for Laurent you are wrong ‘’ said Damen with anger

 

The night after Laurent was going to the king’s room. It’s was almost 4h00 am. He has spent all night with Makedeon and others people he didn’t even bother to talk with. He was tired and he just drink 2 cup of grivea but his body was hot. He just wants to sleep before the sun rise. A little.  
There were no soldiers in front of the rooms. He seems bothered, It’s was not casual but he will deal with that the morning. When he step feet in the room it’s was a dark, some moon-shine which pass through the window and slightly illuminate the room.  
He take off his boots, unlaced his jacket and thrown it in the chair. He will deal with the pants and the shirt in the bed or after wake up. He was going to bed when he froze up. Damen was awake and standing in the shadows against the wall , arms crossed, waiting … he must be there since sometime cause Laurent didn’t sense anyone move in the room since he has entered.  
‘’so you are awake’’ said Laurent with a cold tone  
‘’would you preferred me sleeping? It’s why you came so late every night ‘’ asks Damen voice equal  
‘’if you knew, you must be sleeping by now and spare me this conversation’’ said Laurent annoyed  
Damen eye's gleamed with anger.  
‘’ don’t you have something to confess to me?’’  
‘’why would have? ‘’  
‘’ I’m not asking you thrice Laurent’’ said Damen trying to keep his voice steady ‘’ don’t you have something to tell for your defence?  
‘’ so now we are doing my trial? You must have informed me. I would have come prepared. ‘’  
‘’ I know you had gone and seen your uncle ‘’  
Laurent eyes widen in surprise one second and were calm and composed again. He hadn't answering  
‘’ I think we agreed not to talk to him anymore after he had been arrested. He would stay in jell until you decide how you want to kill him. And now you went without telling me in the east palace’’  
‘’ I’m sorry I didn’t know I need your agreement for every move I made in YOURS castle ‘’ Laurent said coldly  
‘’ don’t change the subject’’ Damen’s voice rise a little. ‘’ you can do anything you want here. It’s not just my home but yours too. This castle is for the two of us. You know it. But we agreed and you go behind me and do that ‘’  
Blues eyes cold like Ice were watching Damen. Laurent crosses his arms. His chest was barely rising and falling. Golden hair braided in one plait with some fibres escaping.  
‘’ well I did go and talked to him.‘’ Laurent is watching Damen with a face like’ now what would you do. I did it. ‘  
Damen blood was boiling in his vein. He breaths in slowly and breath out. He advanced to Laurent, approaching like a predator. Laurent flinches and refrains himself from going one step back. Damen was standing one step before him, his smell like olive and lavender soap. He must have taken a bath not long ago.  
‘’I know what you are trying to do lover ‘’ said Damen with a sweet voice ‘’and I'm not letting you. ‘’  
‘’aren't you?’’  
‘’No. I told you not to go there but you did. And I don’t know what pieces of trash this fool told you. He had managed to get into your brain and intoxicated you again and now you are doubting. Me or you? I don’t know. But you are in crisis trying to put some distance between us, to build again yours walls, to put me aside or to throw me out of your life and your heart, ….after all we had went through to be here ? SERIOUSLY Laurent?  
‘’ I don’t know …’’ begin Laurent  
‘’SHUT UP sweet heart’’ warned Damen. You put me in a very bad mood. I think it’s time you learn to obey if no at least respect the plan  
And before Laurent can understand what’s was happening Damen catch his wrists. Laurent try to struggles but Damen was more stronger . Damen manage to tie his hands in his back with a rope.  
‘’Damen. Release me. Now. ‘’ ordered Laurent voice cut like a knife  
‘’No. The plan was to win ours kingdoms and you went and threw yourself in these man’s hand for my sake. Now the plan was don’t go near him and again you just did like you want and go let washed-brain yourself by him. I can allow this to happen. This man will died i swear but before i need do inculcate you some obedience.’’  
Laurent try to free himself but the rope was thigh and Damen’s hand was firm in him. He dragged him along to the bed, sat and put Laurent in his laps. One hand held the rope in laurent’s back and he placed one leg above Laurent for keeping his lower body to move. Laurent who understand Damen was not joking try again to struggle  
‘’ no need. The rope is securely attached and i stronger than you. I put some special elixir in your drinks. You will fill hot and yours senses will increase significantly. Sensations would be more intense than before. All them.’’  
Laurent swallows slowly  
‘’ you don’t want to do this Damen.’’  
‘’yes I do’’  
The position was uncomfortable. In 21 years it’s was the first time Laurent be put through someone laps and he doesn't like it  
‘’I’m not known for my forgiveness Damen. ‘’ Said Laurent when he turn his head to look at Damen eye full of fury’’  
‘’ Me yes. I will teach you some ‘’  
‘’ tomorrow is not a day you would want to face. I swea….aaaahhhh’’  
The first slap was not expecting by Laurent. He came of nowhere and struck him and the yell just came out of his mouth. It’s hurts. Not something insufferable, he had felt worse. He braces himself and swear he will not yell anymore  
‘’you are talking too much honey…. After this, you would never again do the contrary of what we agreed to do. You would not let other people get in your brain and make you doubt of our love, my love for you. And never again you would try to throw me out of your life and your heart. Do you understand how much I love you Laurent’’  
‘’you are spanking me. I don’t see the love in this’’ said Laurent, tone acid  
‘’you wil see’’  
And the stroke against his ass begin again now with a regular rhythm. One ….two…. Three … four… shit. This begins to hurt. He don’t know what elixir he had drunk but it’s was too much good. It’s was like everytime Damen’s palms goes in contact with his ass he was hit by a flat iron bar. 5 …6…. 7…8…9…10…11….12…13…14…15…16….17…18….19….20…  
The pain just exploded on in skin and go deep in his body and he will tingle a little before the next stroke. He gritted his teeth and count again 21 …22 …23 …24 ...25 He will not yell…26 ...27 … 28… 29...30. He swear he will endure it… 31… 32 …33 …34…35 shit shit shit . And before he can restrain it a small sound come from is mouth  
‘’huumm’’  
Damen heard Laurent moan. It’s was a little sound. The spank must be begun to hurt him. And his ass must have a beautiful Pink colour by now. Sure he was punishing Laurent but he was a little excited too. Laurent’s breath was much fast. it was time to get rid of the pants. With the hand which was spanking a minute ago, he pulls up Laurent’s shirt and unlaced the pants and pulls it down  
‘’what are you doing’’ ask Laurent little worried. ‘’ don’t do that’’  
But Damen wasn't listening. It’s was easy to pull it down until ankles and it takes time to admired Laurent’s ass. It was pink. A beautiful pink on the curves, the rest of the skin was milk white. The contract was beautiful. He puts his hand on Laurent ass and fondles it a little.  
Laurent felt helpless his pants pull down, the fresh air which touched is ass and decreased the pain a little. His dick was now bare against Damen. It’s was no use to struggle. He knew so he stayed quiet. He was embarrassed and he flushed. It’s was not the first time Damen had seen him bareback but it’s was the first time in this humiliated situation. When Damen’s hand fondles him, his body jerks a little by surprise.  
‘’ can we carry on? ‘’ ask Damen with a smile. ‘’ you have gotten a nice colour here’’  
‘’Damen….aaaaaaahhh’’ and Laurent yell again  
It’s was nasty. Damen had spanked him with much more strength than before. And now with his ass naked, he could fully sense the pain. It’s hurts so much… the sting was so much than anything he had yet felt and before the pain fades , another shot will hit his sore buttocks  
And they carry one.36…37…38…39….40…41…42….43…44…45…46…47…48…49….50….51  
Damen’s hand has not flinched, not once and the pace was maintained. Laurent had bitten his lips until blood not to make a sound but now he can't. He hurt so badly. His ass was a fireball. The ache was excruciating and every shot will drive the pain in his whole body, even in his mind.  
He can’t think anymore. Each stroke is driving him mad; wrecking is walls, certitudes, doubts and fear…anything that is not Damen and the pain in his body.  
No manners anymore, no barriers, no false pretence, he can’t hide anymore. It was tired, his body ache, he would to let it go…  
Laurent moans. It’s was pitiful in his ears but he moans again and again like he can't control his mouth anymore. Every hit make his body jerk helpless and his eyes shut by pain. He was sweaty and his hair stuck on his skin and when they reach 80… Laurent ass was burning like hell. Moaning was not an issue, now he wants to yell.  
Damen coul see and feel the change in Laurent posture. His ass was red now he may be just moaning but his ass yelled and his body pleaded no more. He was not steady like beginning. He was sweaty his body tense, clench and relax at every hit. His breath was hard and hectic. But he will not stop yet. Laurent was stubborn.  
Laurent could feel his eyes burning. Tears were forming. Why this was so hard to endure? … oh yes, The elixir . Damen said it multiply sensations. He must be truth. It’s was like his ass is aching. It’s like he is burning alive. How can be stay steady and controlled? The pain has made his mind and heart bare…..Hell. He doesn’t want to cry.  
‘’ Damen’’…’91’… ‘’Damen’’…’92’…Laurent voice was begging like a child who is about to cry ‘’please . Stop. Pleaaaaase.’’  
93…  
‘’ I swear I'm not doing it again. I swear. So please. It’s hurt…. You know…. Please. ‘’  
94…Damen just want to stop and hug him. Seeing Laurent like that was torning him appart. But he must do it  
‘’ please …. Please …. Stop. It’s too much. I can’t take it anymore. Pleaassse. I swear…’’  
Laurent fell the tears dawn. He will not be able to contain them more than that. 99…. His voice was just a whimper.  
‘’ please damianos. Don’t make me cry ’’ said Laurent in Vere switching langage without noticing  
Damen’s hand stopped before thinking. Laurent has called him ‘Damianos’ and had talked in Vere. Laurent don’t use his full name often, just to express some raw sentiments: about Auguste, when there was deep in love making, when he is furious and now it seems when he is about to break .  
It was enough .Laurent’s body was shaking, he can't really take it anymore.  
Damen breath out slowly and take off the rope. He turns Laurent carefully on is lap, not to brush his ass and make him face Damen. He heard him moan . Laurent’s eyes were full of tear. He was not crying but almost. His pretty face was a little red. His hair was a mess. And the part of chest were support his body in this position was also red. He is breathing mouth a little open. Damen helps him toss aside his pants and get in his feet. Laurent lets the weight of his body resting on Damen a little, not trusting his legs to carry it.  
He should be angry he know, hit Damen hard and yell at him or just ignore him and retreat in the bed far from the man who just beat him, but he can’t , Damen arms were the only place he fell safe. Since one week he was the first place he has felt secure and he doesn’t want to go away. He was not angry he did not doubt, no fear restrain him, just an overwhelming of sentiment who need to get out, at the edge of his eyes  
With the moon-shine dancing in his hair, his eyes gleaming with tear, his nose red, his lips with bit’s marks, and his oversized silk shirt until mild thighs, with laces now undoes like a nightgown, Damen find him beautiful. He hugs him. Laurent was boneless in his arms  
‘’ I love you Laurent. You must know it. Never doubt it. I will protect us against everything, everyone, even you and your self-destruction attitude. I already give up my kingdom and my live for you once. What else’s can I do; to protect you for your fears? ‘’ Damen voice was rough, sad, true.  
Laurent raised his hands a little, grin at the sensation of the shirt on his sore ass and put his hands behind Damen’s neck, buried his face in his neck  
‘’your hand hurts like hell. Did the whipping hurt the same way? ‘’ ask Laurent trying to keep his voice steady  
Damen did a sound middle laugh middle disbelief  
‘’I was not excepting this respond… but I think whipping hurt more’’  
‘’I was not excepting be spank, not at 21 years and already king’’  
‘’Wasn’t you?‘’ asked Damen teasing… and whisper in Laurent’s hair ‘’ I will always love you ‘’  
Damen lift Laurent’s chin and look deeply into his eyes, two bright sapphires tears  
‘’I do know you will get revenge for this but now, tell me, what’s happens?’’  
Laurent smile a little and shake his head  
‘’he hurt badly but I think I need it, he clear my mind and my heart; but I will get revenge’’. He takes a deep breath filled with Damen’s smell and moistens his dry lips. He voice was shaking a little when he begins  
‘’ he told a soldiers he needed to talk to me, he convinced him easily with some tricks , to tell me he was repenting and want to talk to me about a danger , a danger I didn’t see coming. I do know I can’t see them all…. I know he was lying’’ and to be sure Damen understood he add “lying about repentance but it was true I can’t predict all danger, he always beat me at this game, except since I meet you but it was the providence who helps us. I did plan Loyse but not paschal. Without him … well you know. I told myself I was fool to go but … when I see him he was miserable, old, frail but he was just his appearance when he saw me he smirk.

 

\- Nephew, I’m so happy to see you. Excuse the dirty and dust. This room must have never been cleaned. But you do know. You put me there. What’s a bad boy  
\- I know you don’t repent. And I know you just want to hurt me. But I had win uncle you can’t anymore hurt me  
\- Can I? Just 2 months ago you were in your knees begging me. Haven’t you said 5 years ago you would not kneel for me never again? ask the regent with a genius smile … I think I have told you never say never.  
\- What do you want?  
\- Me? with innocent eyes. Nothing. How is your lover? I’m so sorry I told him about our little secret. He is not disgust by you, I hope  
\- 

 

‘’I know it was a trap, I should not respond but it just came out’’ sigh Laurent

 

\- Damen loves me. My past would not change that  
\- I’m so happy for you. Truly. Your happiness is my goal. So he does know you beg me to take you? That you will kneel for me , you will ask me not to let you alone and will spread your leg for me willingly?

 

When telling this part, Laurent look at Damen intensely, not breathing. Damen was boiling; thousand hells would not be enough to punish this man. His fist clenches. He should have killed him the same day kastor dead. But now it was not what Laurent need. He need to know that Damen not judging him and love him even more. He kiss Laurent’s forehead with all the love he had. Hope he will understand. Laurent understand. He begin to breathes again, a sad smile cross his face and he continues

 

\- Poor thing, he doesn’t know. Don’t be afraid, Damen had a big heart at least he would pity you. But I think he must become tired of your body. You do know he had bedded women before. He must be honoured to fuck the ice prince of Vere but you lack of… what is it? Yes warmth. Do you understand nephew, the thing you don’t plan who will ruin your happiness is yourself. You are cold, calculating, you don’t thrust people, you don’t know how to love. You do know how to fuck. But he will get bored of you like me I had got; do you remember how I had loved you first? Well you were such a good boy. But don’t you think a warmth, nice and kind woman will suit Damen more? A women like him, able to love, thrust and share his ideas?  
\- You will die uncle.  
\- I know. Like I know you will be your own misfortune

 

‘’ Please let me kill him tonight ‘’ with so much anger he cut himself by digging his nails in his fist  
‘’no need, he will died and he will not lead this by anger me. ‘’  
‘’yes you can be cold but you can be so warmth, remember when we find jokaste? You comfort me like nobody could. Yes you are always calculating but me I’m so naïve sometimes its why we complete each other’s so perfectly. And you do know how love. Everyday since the trial you have shown me and even before, the night you have planned for us before the kingsmeet was so romantic. I like my live with you Laurent, bath with you, sleep with you, lead with you, fight with you even when you fool my kyrios and play tricks at nikandros.  
Laurent smiles amused. ‘’ Nik would not like to know that his king and friends find amusing that I played tricks to him ’’  
‘’ but Laurent, is it why you are avoiding? Are you afraid I will leave you for some woman just because she is a woman?’’  
‘’ Not really. I know you love me but I also know future is not something we can predict, all we can do is working hard everyday to keep this love from rust. What I fear, is me. You do know me Damen, my uncle doesn’t lie, I’m the most danger for our love, me and me only’’  
‘’ And I will protect us Laurent, everytime your mind go wild, even if I need to beat it out of you ‘’  
‘’like today?’’ ask Laurent smiling  
Damen heart was full of warmth, he kiss Laurent. It was soft, tender, lips against lips and Damen smile  
‘’ like I did everytime since I fall in love with you, even if it need spank you’’  
‘’you sound like you like it’’ comments Laurent little annoyed  
‘’ I do not really dislike it ‘’ tease Damen  
‘’ I see…. I’m tired’’ said Laurent  
Laurent voice made Damen a little worried but when he see Laurent’s face he see how much Laurent was tired. He barely keeps his eyes open. The blue sky was back. No tears, no storm.  
Damen take Laurent in his arms like a newlywed, without touching his ass and take him in bed. There he made him lay in his stomach.  
‘’ is it good? ‘’ ask Damen sitting next to him  
‘’ I’m tired but I’m not sure I can sleep with this pain’’  
‘’ do you want me to go search a cataplasm or…’’  
‘’or ….?  
Laurent feel Damen thumbs near his ankle, it was almost not a touch just a caress and he ascend until his shirt. He fills the tingle in his skin. This sensation was damn good. He moans. This time of pleasure  
‘’or I can use the fact that my elixir is still in your veins wisely’’  
‘’humm’’  
Damen don’t need more, his hand were everywhere and nowhere in Laurent skin. It was like there were running but almost don’t touch him. The pleasure born, explode and died at each cm of skin Damen would brush even through the skirt. His ass still sore but when Damen brush them he don’t dislike it. He feels his arousal grown up and his length twitch a little. He was half hard already  
‘‘would you mind rise up your buttocks’’ whisper Damen in his ears  
Laurent just obey. ‘’more, even more’’ ask Damen, and Laurent do it  
And there he was, lay in the bed on his stomach, buttocks in the air. He likes it. When Damen pull up the skirt and let him bareback the brush of the tissues on his ass give him electric shock. He want Damen to do it again. Now he was full hard. His dick was twitching and need attention  
‘’Damen’’ moan Laurent  
‘’ you are almost too sensitive. I barely touch you. And look at you, you will be dripping soon’’  
‘’Touch me ‘’ pleads Laurent  
‘’where? ‘’ ask Damen amused  
‘’all over, where you want’’  
Damen fingers brush furtively his ankles  
‘’there?’’  
‘’hummm’’  
His legs  
‘’there?’’  
‘’hummmm’’  
His buttocks  
‘’aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh’’  
‘’so there’’ chuckles Damen  
His touch his belly, tease his nipples a little and go down slowly  
This was way too good without raison. He body was burning now but he like this fire who born hollow of your back, grew up quickly, explodes and irradiates to the rest of your body. He was shaken again but of pleasure. He needs Damen hand in his cock but Damen was just teasing him all over except there. So he tries to reach his cock with his hand but Damen stop him halfway  
‘’Don’t touch yourself ‘’  
‘’then touch me’’ respond Laurent irritate  
‘’where?’’  
This time Laurent’s response was clear  
‘’my cock’’  
Damen laughs. His hand reaches it quickly. He was hard, pink, flush, twitching, dripping of pre-cum, and with a finger he caresses the tip. Laurent moan deeply and move his hips for thrusting in Damen hand. After a few seconds, he grasps firmly and strokes slowly.  
‘’yes….oh yes….it’s so good…more’’ Laurent was overwhelming by the sensation, face dig in the pillow  
Damen was full hard since almost an eternity but this was not about him, just Laurent, he deserve it . When one hand was stroking him, the other was caress him all over again and Laurent was moaning, gasping and asking for more  
‘’spread your leg’’ ordered Damen  
Laurent hesitate one second but do it. Damen lays down on the bed and manage to put his head between Laurent’s legs and when the hand was replaced by his mouth in Laurent’s cock, Laurent yell of pleasure  
‘’aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh’’  
Now hands free he use one to grip Laurent pink ass, the pain mixed with the pleasure made Laurent hisses and swears, and with the second hand already wet by pre-cum , he push one finger in Laurent hole coming and going slowly to stretch him and give him time to adapt.  
This time Laurent cursed. Damen wants to laugh but his mouth was busy. Laurent’s hips just thrust, fucking his thrown always more far. Laurent was on the edge, Damen can sense it, his movements were too far slow for being calculated. So he grip firmly the ass and push his finger more deep for brushing Laurent’s sensible point  
Laurent froze, his body tensed, clenched, he felt it coming like a tsunami who just came and devastated everything in his way, ravaging inside of him by wave more and more stronger. He felt his cum spilt out of his cock in Damen’s mouth. He fill dizzy by his orgasm, and when he relaxed, he was boneless.  
Damen smiles, he wait until Laurent breath was less anarchic, and move carefully to let him lay in the bed in stomach again. He moans. His body was still post-cum’s oversensitive. Damen rolls in the bed and kiss him in the neck  
‘’ does your ass hurt again?’’  
‘’no’’ said Laurent sleepy  
‘’ want to sleep in my arms’’  
‘’humm’’ agreed Laurent ‘’but I can’t move’’  
Damen laughs and comes to lay next to him. Laurent curls against Damen’s head and arms on his chest .  
‘’ I would have loved see your face when you came and kissed you’’  
‘’ The day when you would not spank me and my ass would not be so sore I will need to lay in stomach while we do it ‘’  
‘’hahaha… I get it’’  
‘’and you?’’  
‘’ it will go down’’  
‘’ the night was good. I feel light like a feather, it’s a good sensation’’  
‘’so you do like it, being spanked’’  
‘’I didn’t say that, and you will paid for this … eventually’’  
‘’get it…. Sleep now’’  
‘’remember me not to get you mad again, your hand really heart ‘’  
‘’ I will’’ said Damen amused  
‘’Love you damianos’’ said laurent sleeping  
‘’love you my highness’’

**Author's Note:**

> i will update the epilogue soon. beeeetaaaaa please contact me  
> i edit it. the elexir just increase his senses don't make him weak


End file.
